kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Wars
Pirate Wars is the 13th story for the Newborn Era of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. The Pirate Emperors Mandy McKenzie, King K. Rool, Skaios, and Sherry Linlin engage in a terrific war, with the Kids Next Door caught in the scuffle. The story was published on May 3, 2019. It is preceded by ''The Fifth Emperor''. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13276801/1/Pirate-Wars deviantART link: https://www.deviantart.com/gamewizard-2008/gallery/65668307/Pirate-Wars Development Gamewizard believes the story will rival the size of the Legend stories, or at least Seven Lights: The Last. As can be determined from the prequels, multiple KND sectors will be involved in the scuffle, with Sectors V, W, IC, LN, JP, and MG already being involved with respective Emperors for various reasons. Sectors U.A. and TD were also involved, but Gamewizard does not intend to give many major roles to their members (except for U.A.'s Deku). He also believes he will add Sectors W7, $, and Global Command, and is undecided with Sector SA or GKND, whilst remaining sectors will likely not have roles. Gamewizard plans for the story to have more action than story, having delivered plenty of exposition and background during the prequels. Of course, characters that had notable development during the prequels will be given similar attention during the story. There are several other characters, such as Pea or the White Fang, that Gamewizard reserved other plans for, but may not address them in this story. Similar to The Last, with the amount of characters being involved, Gamewizard suspects that few action stages will be dedicated to each of them (although characters with distinct gameplay forms are bound to have more). When it comes to battling the Officer Pirates, Gamewizard wants a new operative to take a turn each time, with few operatives having more than one fight, though it's unlikely that every operative involved will have a fight. He also wants to have variety in the boss fights: instead of being based on Power Level, he wants puzzle-solving elements/strategy to be involved in the fights. Gamewizard plans for each notable Commander to have one boss fight with an operative, though he believes that defeating said Commander won't knock them out of the story. Just as well, he plans for battles to occur between Commanders from opposing crews, and either party could take them out of the story, though Gamewizard hasn't determined which pirates will survive or die, nor has he decided if any KND ops will die in the battle. Gameplay Characters such as Sheila, Fybi, or Wendy who had notable gameplay styles in previous stories (see Legend of the Seven Lights for more info) will have their basic mechanics recycled. Gamewizard wants to allow time for oceanic travel for the sake of including ship battles, but he believes space-shooter battles will be involved, too. Collectibles Hostages In the prequels, numerous operatives have been taken hostage by the Emperors, most notably Sector U.A. with the most members. Other operatives will traverse stages and rescue them from cages. In most cases, the hostages will be a required quest collectible, but less-important hostages will be optional and hidden. Treasure Treasure chests are placed around areas of each stage, mostly containing traditional gold and jewels, while others contain profiles of the crewmen. By collecting treasure, operatives will be able to upgrade their ships, though this is mostly relevant for optional areas with stronger enemies. Some chests are secretly Klobbers (Kremlings which usually hide in barrels), and they must be captured and broken in order to take their loot. Goal Flags Similar to the Mario games, the stages end when the characters grab a Goal Flag. The flag will display a Jolly Roger for whatever pirate crew runs the level, but when the operatives claim it, it will display the KND logo. When they touch the top of the flag pole, it will become a gold flag. The Gold Flags are required for 100% completion. Action Stages #Zou #Fountain Island #Noor Town #Dark Ore Mine #Lockjaw's Locker #Fireworks Factory #Jades Manor Planned Stages *A train that rides through a desert, run by apes (Kremling Krew). *A sea fleet of Kremling tankers, owned by Ineptune. *An underground, minecart track run by moles (Kremling Krew). *An underwater ship level based on the Lockjaw Saga from Donkey Kong Country 2. *A casino owned by the Dice Pirates. *An Inkopolis hotel with colorful lava lamps and jellyfish. A gentle Squid Sisters song plays. *A towering greenhouse that grows vegetables, owned by Cassiopea Jades (Big Mom Pirates). *A haunted mountain owned by the Boogey Pirates. Characters *Big Mom Pirates **Sherry Linlin **Goomnut **Augustus von Fizzuras **Majin Buu **Breakfast Club **Smoothie Blouse **Mr. Blouse (cameo) **Cassiopea Jades **Hisoka Morow **Lala Stork **Pawtucket Pat **Sasha Blouse **Ernesto Taco **General Tsao Chicken **Vick Chestnut **Broodals ***Madame Broode ***Topper ***Harriet ***Spewart ***Rango *Kremling Krew **King K. Rool **Kaptain K. Rool (flashbacks) **Baron K. Roolenstein **Kami Heartly **Noah Heart **Manky Kong **Lord Fredrik **General Scales **White Fang Pirates ***Sienna Khan ***Adam Taurus ***Ilia Amitola **Helmaroc King **Ineptune **Rattlesnake Jake **Moge-ko Leijon *Boogey Pirates **'Mandy McKenzie' **Creeper **Flame Division ***Azula ***Smaug **Phantom Division ***Cortez ***Bellum **Shadow Division ***Rā’s al Ghūl ***Shiva **Anti-Fairies ***Sivam Noillimrev ***Omsoc Amsoc ***Adnaw **Cindy Cortix **Kimaya Heartly **Django de los Muertos **Vicky the Baby-Shredder **Boogeyman *Sky God Pirates **'Skaios' **Hope Pirates ***Masaru Daimon ***Nagisa Shingetsu ***Monaca Towa ***Jataro Kemuri ***Yuta Asahina ***Kotoko Utsugi **White Lotus Division ***Vaati ***Katniss Everdeen ***Dio Verando **Star Knight Division ***Meta Knight ***Juniper Lee ***Cloudcoil Pirates ****Batu ****Tani ****Khunbish **Dice Pirates ***Kokichi Oma **Serket Pirates ***Aranea Serket ***Undyne ***Muffet ***Papyrus ***Sans **Sasuke Uchiha Soundtrack *"Title Theme" from Donkey Kong Country 2 - Title Screen *“Fortune Island” from Paper Mario: Color Splash - Shipwreck Cove *“Island Swing” from Donkey Kong Returns - Zou *“Mafia Town Remix” from A Hat in Time - Fountain Island *“Bonetrousle” from Undertale - Papyrus Battle *“Muck Warfare” from Splatoon 2 - Noor Town *Hisoka’s Theme from Hunter x Hunter - Hisoka Battle *“Rickety Rails” from Donkey Kong Returns - Escape Vicky! *“Lockjaw’s Saga” from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Lockjaw's Locker *Lord Woo Fak Fak’s Theme from Banjo-Tooie - Lord Woo Battle *“It’s a Kids World” from Danganronpa - Hope Pirates' Theme *“Fireworks Factory” from Spyro 3 - Fireworks Factory *“Warriors of Hope” from Danganronpa - Masaru Battle *“Haunted Towers” from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Jades Manor Site Poll Which of the Four Emperors is your favorite? Sherry Linlin King K. Rool Mandy McKenzie Skaios Quotes Game Over Scenes Sector W7 *Chimney is strapped to the front of the Orangutrain as it moves at high speed. "Enjoy the ride, sweetheart." Manky Kong says. *Aeincha is taped to the dresser in Moge-ko's room as the devilish girl approaches with needles. "We're going to have lots of fun." Moge-ko says as Aeincha cries. *Mocha is heavily nailed to the ground as a couple of T-rexes approach her. "Victory is ours. Now, EAT!" General Scales orders. *Aisa is hung upside-down as White Fang aim arrows at her. "The hunter has become the hunted." Adam Taurus says before they let fire. *Apis is stripped of her clothes and shackled as she uses her telepathy to order Chimeras to attack Mobian operatives. "Your God doesn't exist here!" Klammy Rool proclaims. *April Goldenweek is stripped and shackled as she is forced to paint a tattoo on Fredrik's belly. "Beautiful. Now, for the others." A line of Snowmads are behind him. Sector JP *Karin is chained in ectoplasmic shackles, tied to a stake as the Cubus Sisters kick spiked balls at her. "Suffer for 1,000 years!" Cortez proclaims. *Yuzu is hung over a giant pot of stew, upside-down as she is dipped inside. "YUZU-SAN, NOOOOOOOO!" Koko cries. *Kodama is tied on a stake in the center of a firework field. Azula smirks and flicks a single spark that lights the heavens. One of the fireworks explodes into Kodama's image. *Princess Sivam happily strokes her new finger ring. "You're so lucky to get to spend eternity with me!" A tiny Ururu is inside the ring's gem, crying in hopelessness. *Jinta lay battered on the ground as Smaug looms over him. "Smells delicious..." The dragon hisses before dining. Sector SA *Nagisa is strapped to a table as Vicky approaches him. "Don't worry, sweetie! I'll cut that thing off!" She snaps her scissors, and Nagisa cries. *Morgiana is shackled as she lifts a giant boulder across a volcano, the ground scorching her feet. "FASTER, slave!" Azula orders. "You have a hundred more to go after that!" *Cindy Cortix and her Twili friends are playing soccer with Goombella on a field. "This ball sucks! We need to fill it with more air..." Cindy suggests. Sector MG *Wendy is tied to a post as Sivam waves her wand. "I bestow the Curse of Immaturity! From now on, your body will never grow!" She casts the spell, and Wendy cries. *Romeo is tied to a post via chains as Master Wizzrobe and his minions surround them. They twirl their wands in a taunting fashion before casting flame spells to burn him. *Kiki is in a dining room, hastily stuffing a buffet of sweets down her throat. "Please forgive me, Lord Mandy! Please!" Trapped in the queen's fear trance, she grows ever fatter. *At Motorville, Allie Orson is happily reading the paper in her home. There is a high-pitched sound, and she gasps as bombs begin raining and destroying the town, Boogey Pirate ships sailing in the sky. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Oliver cries. *"Everyone, let us welcome our new pet." Cindy Cortix says to her animals. "Pipsqueak." She holds up an undead skeletal mouse. Sector $ * Category:Newborn Era Category:Nextgen Series